


Pet Smart

by cherryvanilla



Series: Yuletide Assignments and Treats [13]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” he says, just as Andrew’s scooped Rocky up into his arms. He’s a chocolate lab, still a puppy. One day Andrew won’t really be able to just lift him out of harm's way so easily. </p><p>The owner of the cat has scooped his animal as well, and is muttering to it seriously.</p><p>Andrew can’t help but grin at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Smart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitnotgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/gifts).



> Based on this tumblr prompt: cat person and dog person meet at petco and their pets won’t stop hissing and growling at each other au

Andrew’s walking through the sliding glass doors of Petco, with Rocky trotting along in front of him on the lead, when he hears a, “No, wait,” and the next thing he knows there’s a cat circling Rocky. 

Rocky immediately stiffens and begins growling and barking, and Andrew wants to crawl into a hole. A few people look at him like he’s a bad pet parent who can’t control his dog. 

“Rocky, stop,” Andrew says, tugging on the leash. 

Except then cat slinks up to his face and begins to hiss, its paw coming up. 

“Okay, whoa,” Andrew says, and just then the owner (who he also surmises was the one who said ‘no, wait’) comes running up. 

“Sorry,” he says, just as Andrew’s scooped Rocky up into his arms. He’s a chocolate lab, still a puppy. One day Andrew won’t really be able to just lift him out of harm's way so easily. 

The owner of the cat has scooped his animal as well, and is muttering to it seriously.

Andrew can’t help but grin at the sight. 

“It’s alright,” he says. 

The guy blinks at him and then nods. “I was in the middle of paying and she took off, sorry again.” 

Andrew grins at his nervous expression and almost harried appearance. “Seriously, it’s quite alright.” 

The guy seems odd, the first clue being he brought his cat to Petco. But Andrew enjoyed odd. 

“Well,” the guy says, dragging a hand through his curls while holding the cat with his other hand. “We were just getting her shots, so. See ya.” 

“Oh, that explains it,” Andrew says absently. 

He doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until the guy stops in his tracks and looks at him. “Hmm?” 

“I just meant, that explains why you had your cat with you.” 

The guy’s eyes narrow. “And what’s wrong with that, otherwise?” 

“Well,” Andrew starts, biting his lip. He puts Rocky down again, since he’s starting to squirm and also eying the man’s cat. “It's a little bit dodgy isn't it?”

“Why? It happens with dogs.” 

“Yes," Andrew agrees patiently. “But that's more common, yes? Taking your dog to a pet shop with you.” 

The guy frowns. “I don’t see why it should be, though. That's cat discrimination. If you can bring a dog without judgment to Petco I should be able to bring my cat, anytime, and not just for shots.”

He’s animated now, speaking with conviction. 

Andrew holds up his hands. He really doesn’t want to start a fight with a stranger in the middle of a pet shop. “I didn't say you couldn’t! I'm just speaking in terms of societal norms.” 

The man laughs. “Oh, well. Societal norms are stupid. Societal norms try to tell us and sell us a lot of toxic things. I don’t put too much stock into what society deems acceptable.”

Andrew cocks his head. "I like the way you think."

The man blinks at him. "You do? A lot of people say the opposite.”

"Whatever for?"

He shrugs. "I often get that I'm too cynical "

Andrew laughs. “You're not, you've just got strong convictions. Like your cat there,” he says, nodding to her. 

The guy looks down. “Well, Antigone thanks you.” 

Andrew laughs again, shaking his head at the name. Who even is this guy? “It's nice to meet you Antigone,” he says, waving at her. “I'm Andrew, you've already met Rocky.”

“Rocky, he snorts. "That's so terribly American.”

He says it judgmentally, and Andrew loves it to be honest. 

“And you are?”

“Jesse,” he replies. “Hi.” 

“Hi, Jesse.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Andrew really likes Jesse’s eyes. And nose. And general face. 

Antigone begins hissing down at Rocky again, and Rocky cries up at her. 

“Um,” Andrew says. “I guess we should go shop.”

Jesse nods. “Right, happy shopping then.”

He starts to leave and -- well, Andrew doesn't do things like this, but he also isn’t one for missed chances. 

“Jesse?”

Jesse turns, Antigone hanging out on his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Would you like to meet me for coffee later? When neither of us have our arms full with animals?”

Jesses mouth twitches. "Um. Yeah, I'd like that. Antigone might judge me, though, but she doesn’t really have much to stand on. Plus, I can handle her wrath.”

“I appreciate your sacrifice,” Andrew replies solemnly. 

Jesse snorts and Andrew finds it attractive, god help him.

“Um, 4 o’clock at the Starbucks across the street?”

“Sounds good,” Jesse replies. 

They stare at each other dumbly and then Andrew laughs, shaking his head. “Ok, really shopping now.”

“Okay,” Jesse says, nodding. He breaks into this half-smile that’s equal parts nervous and shy, before walking away.

Andrew turns and can’t wipe the smile off his face as they make their way around the store.

“You're a good wingman,” he tells Rocky. 

He gets the distinct feeling his pet is judging him as well, but if Jesse can withstand it, so can he.

If Andrew has anything to say about it, there will be plenty of chances for Rocky and Antigone to get to know one another better.

The End


End file.
